Amor a quemarropa
by VirGolightly
Summary: Elena está desesperada, es consciente de que su vida en Mystic Falls será una tortura sin poder tener lo que quiere. Es por eso que inicia un viaje que la llevará a conocerse a sí misma y su acompañante en TODOS los sentidos. La historia base y los personajes no me pertenecen. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

¿En qué momento se convirtió en la doncella en apuros? ¿En qué momento se quedaba fuera de todas las acciones que intentarían salvar su vida y la de su alrededor? Y lo peor de todo es que esas preguntas le llevaban a una más importante todavía, ¿cómo demonios había dejado que las cosas llegaran a esa situación?

Por el amor de dios tenía 20 años, las chicas de su edad tonteaban con chicos, salían con ellos durante algún tiempo o pasaban un buen rato alguna noche perdida y bañada en alcohol. Luego estaba ella, ella que de todos los chicos de los que se había podido enamorar había sido de un vampiro y si querían liarlo todo un poco más solo tenían que descubrir que encima, no era del chupasangres que todos pensaban.

Stefan Salvatore era el chico, perdón, vampiro, que cualquier chica, (amante de lo sobrenatural, claro está), querría tener. Educado, atento, detallista, protector, romántico, una belleza de metro ochenta y poco, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, dientes perfectos y labios carnosos, manos gigantes y fuerza inquebrantable. El tipo de hombre que cuando entra por la puerta ninguna mujer puede dejar de mirarle y lo mejor de todo es que, cuando él entraba, no podía dejar de mirarla a ella, a Elena Gilbert.

Elena temblaba solo de verle sonreír, aunque fuera de lejos. Estaba más que orgullosa de haber pasado más de una noche, día, siesta, mañana, tarde, merienda, cena y dios sabe cuantas horas más entre sus manos, bajo y sobre su cuerpo, delante de…en fin, estaba bastante orgullosa de conocer cada centímetro de su piel a la perfección y no por echarle crema precisamente, que también, pero de sabores. Pero vamos ese es otro tema porque ahora estaba de mierda hasta arriba, tenía al hombre que deseaba solo con mirarle, que le encogía el pecho, que la hacía temblar, erizarse, reír, llorar, ser fuerte, débil, feliz, triste y todos los sentimientos que se puedan sentir hacía el hombre de tu vida, lo tenía, pero en la habitación de al lado.

Había pasado la noche peleando con Stefan, como buen caballero que era, se había percatado de que algo le pasaba, de que hacía meses que estaba distante. Tenía pensado decirle qué era lo que verdaderamente le ocurría, sin embargo y de alguna forma, habían acabado desviando el tema a lo ocurrido con Klaus, a su nueva situación como vampira. No había tenido ovarios de confesarle que si ya no sentía lo mismo por él no era por el hecho de que durante un tiempo hubiera dado rienda suelta a su parte oscura, que hubiera sido el destripador desalmado y que la hubiera dañado de mil formas.

Se sentía horrible pensando que Stefan se culpaba continuamente de que las cosas hubieran cambiado y sobre todo, se sentía asquerosamente mal sabiendo que Stefan creía que de alguna manera aquello se iba a solucionar. La realidad era que aquello no tenía solución, por mucho que ambos tuvieran miedo de mencionar su nombre, uno porque era consciente de lo que perdía y el otro por todo a lo que debería enfrentarse al decirlo en voz alta. El verdadero elefante de aquella habitación que ambos se esforzaban en ignorar era el verdadero problema. Damon Salvatore, el hermano de Stefan. Aquel con el que ya se había peleado una vez por una mujer, una mujer idéntica a ella.

Estaba segura de que los gritos se habían escuchado por toda la casa porque en algún momento de la discusión escuchó un portazo en la puerta de la habitación de al lado, sonido que anunciaba que Damon, por tercera vez en esa semana, se había marchado al Grill a emborracharse y evitar escuchar aquella sarta de estupideces. Elena moría por dentro cada vez que escuchaba a Damon marcharse y si eso fuera poco al haber bebido su sangre en varias ocasiones podía sentir como se sentía el vampiro al oírlos discutir, si no todo, podía sentir cuan ruin y violento pensaba que era el estar aún en esa casa después de la elección de ella.

Había elegido a Stefan, era su culpa. Pero amaba a Damon, le amaba con cada poro, fibra y pensamiento, su cuerpo entero le deseaba y el mero resto de olor que Damon dejaba en el salón antes de salir o en el pasillo cuando pasaba, la hacía estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza. Y no solo porque era una vampira y ahora todo lo sentía millones de veces más elevado, si no porque la noche que conoció a Stefan soñó con Damon, sin conocerle, sin saber de él, soñó con eso que ahora sentía.

Porque en ningún momento de los que estuvo con Stefan sintió el extremo de sentimientos que los que sentía cuando Damon se acercaba, la miraba o simplemente aparecía de la nada como acostumbraba a hacer. No es que no hubiera querido a Stefan, le había amado como nunca había querido antes a otro hombre, pero era mil veces diferente a lo que sentía por Damon, sentía como que todo este tiempo se había estado acostumbrando a vivir a medias, a sentir a medias sin darse cuenta y ahora se sentía frustrada.

Frustrada de intentar hacer lo correcto, de haber estado cegada negándose a sí misma lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo y que todo eso no hubiera servido para nada. Toda la gente que había muerto, todos los problemas y sufrimientos por los que había tenido que pasar parecían en balde ahora.

Stefan se había dormido sobre su pecho cuando habían decidido dejar la pelea para el día siguiente, cansados de discutir. Su respiración era pausada y ella le echó con cuidado la cabeza hacia atrás para observarle dormir. Algo por dentro se estremeció, aquello tenía que acabar, no podía seguir mintiéndole a él ni a sí misma, había muerto y resucitado como vampira, había perdido prácticamente todo, tenía una nueva oportunidad y no debía ser desagradecida, debía vivirla como no vivió la otra, eran muchos los cambios que debería hacer pero el primero debía ser ese.

Iba a perder a Damon por ser una cobarde, él que había luchado por ella cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día e instante desde que se conocieron. Él que la había querido hasta el punto de preferir estar a su lado aunque eso supusiera verla con otro, siendo ese otro su hermano. Él que por alguna razón ya estaba en su cabeza antes de ni si quiera saber que se podía querer a alguien así. Él que la había protegido con su propia vida, que la había antepuesto a todo, que había cuidado todo su alrededor, aunque lo detestara, solo por ella, Damon merecía aquello también.

-Stefan, despierta –susurró-no, no hace falta que te levantes, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir –Stefan asintió con la cabeza sentándose en la cama-. Jamás había querido a nadie como a ti, lo que he vivido contigo ha sido lo más real que he tenido nunca, lo más bonito y preciado, te quiero y porque te quiero voy a dejar de hacerte daño en este mismo instante.

-Elena…-susurró Stefan agachando la cabeza.

-No podemos seguir haciendo como que no ocurrió nada con Damon. No quiero que esto os separe, él no ha hecho nada, jamás intento nada conmigo mientras sabía que tú y yo podíamos estar involucrados. Esto va mucho más allá, viene de antes y no ha sido solamente una distracción mientras tú no estabas. Eres maravilloso, pero no eres él, él es mi persona y aunque no me creas y aunque vas a necesitar tu tiempo, en algún momento verás como yo tampoco era esa persona para ti.

Stefan esbozó una sonrisa y Elena le besó la frente con cariño, algún día estarían bien como para ser los grandes amigos que podrían ser pero en aquel momento, aquello era una despedida.

Por supuesto que Stefan no dijo nada, era el tipo de chico perfecto que aceptaba perfectamente su derrota y más aún cuando él creía que había sido su culpa por completo. No tenía razón pero en aquel momento ella tenía demasiadas cosas con las que lidiar y sabia seguro algún día tendrían la oportunidad de hablar largo y tendido.

Se levantó de la cama y descalza, con los vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes recorrió la habitación recogiendo las pocas cosas que tenía allí. La situación era más que violenta con Stefan mirándola desgarrado desde la cama. En menos de tres minutos había recogido, salido de la habitación, cerrado la puerta y corrido escaleras abajo.

Aún descalza y con sus cosas en brazos se apoyó en la pared, inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y respiro entrecortadamente. Estaba horriblemente triste y le dolía el pecho sobremanera, pero había hecho lo correcto. Ahora tenía que despedirse de la mansión Salvatore y salir de allí antes de que Damon volviera. Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza ir directamente a tirarse a los brazos del vampiro, ninguno de ellos lo merecía. Lo que acababa de hacer era solo el primer paso.

Despertó al mismo tiempo en que los pájaros comenzaban a píar. Las seis de la mañana. Otra vez. No podía dormir, él, Damon Salvatore, la marmota andante, no podía dormir. Vaya año que llevaba, primero no dormía porque se enamoró de la chica de su hermano, después porque tenían que dedicar sus fuerzas a proteger a la damisela del malvado Klaus, más tarde porque a su hermano le dio un ataque de cuernos al ver a su novia distante y se dedicaban a discutir cada noche y ahora, cuando hacía más de tres semanas que había dejado de oírles discutir porque habían tenido la decencia de ir a dar el follón a casa de la huérfana dónde no molestarían a nadie, él silencio no le deja dormir.

Hizo una mueca de asco. Estaba cansado de esa situación. De no dormir, de escuchar píar a los pájaros que ahora parecía que lo hacían más alto que nunca. Estaba inquieto, bebía tanto que había comenzado a preguntarse si un vampiro podía sufrir cirrosis, pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa que estaba pensando en pagarse una habitación de hotel.

Aquello era de locos, seguir allí, torturándose, intentando escuchar algo de lo que ocurría en la habitación de al lado, intentando cruzarse con Elena aunque solo fuera en el pasillo. Sabía que las discusiones eran por él, quería decirles que a la mierda con todo, que volvieran a lo de antes podría ser su eterno protector con tal de que no la alejaran de él y con tal de que no siguieran discutiendo por cosas vanas para enmascarar el verdadero problema.

Podrían sentarse y hablarlo como adultos o gritar como adolescentes pero reaccionar, hacer algo. Dejar de fingir que todo está bien sin estarlo o definitivamente hacer como si nada y olvidar todo. Era consciente de que todas aquellas "soluciones" no eran más que excusas que inventaba en sus horas de insomnio para no reconocer que la verdadera salida era que él se marchara de allí por algún tiempo. Calmar la violenta situación. Pero no podía. Le era completamente imposible e impensable alejarse, no saber nada, absolutamente nada de Elena. Solo pensarlo le volvía loco.

Ya notaba su ausencia en la casa esos días que ella había preferido estar en la suya, ya notaba que no estaba y le parecía ínfimo el solo cruzar alguna mirada de reconocimiento en el Grill o algún semáforo si con suerte se cruzaban. Habían sido tres semanas y para él habían pasado más lentas que su siglo de vida.

Elena había sido para él mucho más que un enamoramiento, de alguna forma había sido su mejor amiga junto con Ric y tras la muerte del profesor, la joven y su hermano era lo único que le quedaban. El Damon normal, el de antes, se habría marchado de allí fingiendo que nada de aquello le afectaba y antes de marcharse habría soltado alguna de sus frases de indiferencia. Sin embargo, de algún modo en esos días en los que creyó que podrían haber muerto al mismo tiempo que Klaus, la unión con su hermano y la humana se había estrechado más de lo que le gustaba reconocerse a sí mismo y aunque aquella situación de mierda le estaba consumiendo y lo único que quería era marcharse y ser él mismo tenía que quedarse a cuidar de los dos, les defendería de lo exterior ya que de ellos mismos no podía.

Se levantó con la tenue luz del amanecer entrando por la ventana, vestido solamente con unos pantalones negros de tela suelta, se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de bourbon. Sentado en el borde de la cama y mientras el alcohol quemaba en su garganta, apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza. No sabía cómo demonios había dejado que las cosas llegaran a aquél punto.

Él, el dominador, el controlador, el posesivo, déspota, cruel e irreverente Damon, estaba ahora al cargo de las dos personas a las que más amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo y todo ¿por qué?, por una mujer.

_¿Qué si no?,_ pensó mientras torcía una ó el fondo de su vaso y se dijo a sí mismo que aquello era lo que él hacía, proteger a la gente que le importaba, no importaba cuánto sufriera él, ni qué perdiera en el camino, aunque fuera a sí mismo.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta justo antes de que Stefan entrara a paso lento: Elena ha desaparecido –su tono sonaba abatido pero no tan preocupado como solía sonar Stefan.

-¿Otra vez? La de cosas que le gusta hacer a esta chica por llamar la atención –contestó Damon de espaldas a su hermano justo antes de acabarse de un trago el vaso-. Me siento como madre de una recién nacida a mitad de la noche, ¿a quién le toca rescatarla esta vez?, a mi no me importaría pero llevamos unas semanas sin hablar ni nada y aparecer yo solo puede resurtarle incómodo…

-Es mera información, no hay porque rescatarla. Es más, apostaría mi vida a que no quiere ser encontrada –Stefan parecía pensativo. Hace unas semanas que desapareció y pensé que quizás querrías saberlo.

Cuatro semanas en Naussau, una isla cerca de las Bahamas, habían dejado su piel morena cual mulata. _Bendito anillo mágico_, pensó el primer día que pisó la isla. Había estado alimentándose de gente de la playa, un poco de cada uno, un poco de hipnosis y listo, nadie ha salido herido del todo y ella había sabido vérselas por sí misma. En realidad podría decir que ser vampira se le daba bastante bien y le quedaba mucho mejor.

Los ojos se le había aclarado un poco por el sol y a parte de su piel, más que morena, había aprendido muchísimas cosas de la cultura de las Antillas, en todos los aspectos, todos, todos.

El primer día le había dado miedo pisar la puerta del hotel, pensaba que el anillo no sería tan fuerte, pero para su sorpresa, funcionó de maravilla y para más asombro, el tono de su piel había cambiado conforme pasaban los días, de lo que no estaba segura era de si sería algo permanente, lo que sí tenía claro es que a ella le encantaba ese nuevo e inesperado look y por la cara que estaba poniendo Damon cuando bajó del taxi que la había traído del aeropuerto hasta su casa, a él tampoco le disgustaba en absoluto.

-¿En qué tipo de demonio te has convertido?-preguntó poniendo la más rara de las muecas.

Elena rio a carcajadas y entró en su casa cargada de maletas, él ni si quiera había podido moverse del umbral al recibidor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el corto vestido blanco que se ajustaba a cada curva de la nueva piel dorada de Elena, una piel que estaba pidiendo a gritos que la acariciaran para comprobar que era real.

Elena se limitó a mirarlo divertida aún aferrada a las maletas.

-¿En serio podemos hacer este tipo de cosas? –preguntó girando alrededor de la vampira- ¿crees que me sentaría bien?

-Impactaría con tus ojos azules –contestó ella con una sonrisa de par en par- vamos, dime que estás haciendo aquí. ¿Te ha mandado Stefan?

-Nope, por extraño que parezca, he venido por voluntad propia –sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron durante unos segundos.

Elena bajó la cabeza y después miró entorno a ella. Había sufrido tanto en aquella casa, aquél pueblo, aquella gente…En su pequeño respiro le había estado dando vueltas a una idea y ahora que estaba dentro de aquella casa silenciosa, impoluta y sobretodo, aburrida, aquella idea iba tomando cada vez más forma.

De repente se imaginó a ella como vampira, viendo desde la ventana de aquel mismo salón cómo pasaban los años, cómo envejecía la gente que conocía, como morían, se imaginó a sí misma sola, como ahora lo estaba, sola porque en su tiempo de retiro había meditado mucho lo de Damon y no sería justo para Stefan pasearle su amor por la cara, no podía tener nada con Damon en Mystic Falls. Le miró. Sus ojos azules la estudiaban con fiereza, intentaba saber qué estaba pensando y ansiaba tanto como ella lanzarse hacia sus labios y besarlos y morderlos hasta que ambos acabaran sangrando.

-Quiero irme de aquí –susurró Elena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No iba a quedarse mirando a aquel hombre toda su eternidad sin poder tenerlo, mejor la distancia.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué lloras? Dios mio no entiendo nada, ¿qué bicho te ha picado ahora? –los ojos del vampiro se salían de las órbitas mientras daba vueltas por la habitación intentando entenderla- ¿Quieres que salgamos al porche? Te da un poco el aire y se te va todo el sol que se te ha metido en la cabeza…

-Cállate asqueroso arrogante –miró las maletas que aún tenía en sus pies y se sintió más segura que nunca-. Me voy de aquí, me voy de Mystic Falls y me voy ahora mismo.

Cargó sus maletas e intentó empujar al vampiro hacia la puerta, algo inútil porque por mucho que fuera vampira también, él seguía siendo cinco veces más fuerte que ella. Damon la miraba serio, algo en su tono debía de haberle convencido de que hablaba enserio porque cuando contestó no había ni una pizca de broma en su voz:

-¿Qué pasa con Stefan?

En realidad quería decir, ¿qué pasa conmigo?, pero no tuvo los cojones.

-Nunca podré ser feliz y si me quedo en Mystic Falls ni si quiera podré tener algo que se le parezca.

Como si con eso hubiera sido suficiente Damon se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaban y apartó un mechón de su pelo mientras acariciaba su hombro.

-Pensaba que saldría ardiendo o que tu piel expulsaría algún tipo de fuego –susurró sarcástico-. Ve segura, que no te pase nada.

Los ojos de él la penetraban con cada palabra que decía y ella sintió que se derretía mientras él agachaba la cabeza hacía su cuello e inspiraba fuertemente. Instantes después se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Elena observó sus anchos hombros y su cabeza caída y decidió que si aquello iba a ser una despedida, al menos lo sería como dios manda. En un segundo estaba donde él y apretándolo contra ella, cogiéndolo de la perchera, le besó salvajemente.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba empapada en sudor, acostada bocarriba sobre la cama que un día fue de sus padres no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. El reloj de la mesilla a su derecha marcaba las seis de la mañana, se levantó y se metió en la ducha.

La noche anterior, cuando Damon se fue, había recorrido la casa recogiendo todas las cosas que no quería dejar allí y cosas que podría necesitar en su viaje. Había guardado todos los álbumes de fotos en una enorme caja en el fondo de su armario pero antes les había echado un vistazo y aquello era más que probable que hubiera sido lo que no la había dejado dormir.

Los recuerdos de las personas que había perdido y de aquellas a las que había tenido que alejar de ella para protegerlas, como Jeremy, la atormentaban. Se había dado cuenta que en aproximadamente un año y medio había conseguido quedarse más sola de lo que jamás pensó que estaría. La mayoría de sus seres queridos estaban muertos, su único familiar estaba en la otra punta del estado para evitar que si volvía a producirse algún lio, a los que últimamente se había acostumbrado, no le salpicara. Sus amigos querían hacer como si nada y ella estaba demasiado 'tocada' como para hacer que nada de aquello había pasado, que ella no había cambiado.

Había dejado a su novio por su hermano. Lo había hecho por ella, por ser egoísta después de todo pero, tristemente, se había dado cuenta de qué no era justo para Stefan obligarle a 'tragar' aquello, se sentía sucia, se sentía mal y estaba cansada de tener tanta responsabilidad y tantas miradas puestas sobre ella. Estaba realmente jodida.

Lo mejor de estar realmente jodida era coger una mochila, llenarla de ropa y dinero y marcharse, empezar de cero si alguna vez podía, tenía 21 años y aquello no podía ser el final de su vida, si no, el principio. Iba a aprender a vivir, a valorar las cosas que encontrara en su camino y a no tener nada más que lo necesario. Iba a ser ella, Elena Gilbert, la chica joven, vivaz, divertida y cotilla que siempre había sido antes de conocer a aquellos vampiros. Iba, por una vez en su vida, a no preguntarse nada, a hacerlo sin más y a aprovechar lo que se le había dado.

Se miró al espejo al salir de a ducha, su melena morena casi por la cintura y sus labios de un tono rojizo por naturaleza y sonrío. Eso haría cada mañana. Desnuda como iba se dirigió hacía el reproductor de su habitación, al otro lado del pasillo y puso música a todo volumen. _We are Young_ de Fun sonaba estrepitosamente por los altavoces al mismo tiempo que ella cantaba y bailaba frente al espejo de la habitación de sus padres donde en el suelo reposaba su maleta y sobre la cama el vestido que había preparado antes de guardar todas las cosas.

-Toniiiight, we are Young so let's set the world on fire!

Poco a poco la adrenalina le subía por la espina dorsal animándola cada vez más y haciéndola sentir exactamente como la canción pretendía: joven, con ganas de quemar el mundo.

-The world is on my side, I have no reason to hide!

Elena rio a carcajadas mientras apagaba el dispositivo y feliz, o al menos casi, cogió sus cosas y se aseguró de cerrar todas las ventanas. La noche anterior había llamado a la sheriff Liz para que de vez cuando, hasta que volviera, le echara un ojo a su casa. La había limpiado y dejado impoluta para que el tiempo no hiciese mella en ella en su ausencia. Bajó a la planta baja y se preparó un último café en la que había sido su cocina durante 21 años, recordó cumpleaños, experimentos de cocina, risas y juegos con su madre, con su padre, con Jenna, con Jeremy, con Ric y aún con ese espíritu que cada vez la marcaba más, sonrío por cada uno de ellos.

Estaba terminando de cerrar la ventana del salón cuando tocaron a la puerta. Damon. Sus sentidos vampíricos se ponían jodidamente alerta solo con tenerlo a 100 metros a la redonda, imaginad si estaba en su puerta. Olía bien, se había puesto perfume para ella. Sonrío justo antes de abrirle.

-¿Y este honor? –le espetó ella antes si quiera de saludarle.

Él se limitó a mirarla, serio. No estaba enfadado, ni triste, parecía más bien decidido.

-Yo también he perdido a gente, me he enamorado de la novia de mi hermano por segunda vez en cien años, he vuelto a hacerle daño, he vuelto a hacerte daño una y mil veces, en este pueblo morí y resucité como vampiro, en este pueblo descubrí la verdadera cara de la persona a la que busqué, amé y me mintió. En este pueblo murió mi familia entera, incluido yo. Pero también he hecho amigos, también he conocido a alguien con otras intenciones que no fueran intentar matarme, convertirme en vampiro o usarme. En este pueblo he conseguido preocuparme alguien que no fuera yo a pesar de estar roto como un cristal hecho añicos.

La miró intensamente y Elena no pudo aguantarle la mirada.

-No puedo quedarme Damon…dios…no, no me pidas algo así.

-No vengo a eso, vengo a explicarte porque voy a irme contigo. No a pedírtelo, aconsejártelo o a escuchar como me dices que no, vengo a comentarte que ya tengo un coche con un depósito hasta arriba de gasolina en el que tú y yo nos vamos a alejar de este pueblo, no diré para siempre, es demasiado tiempo, pero sí por un siglo, como mínimo –bajó la vista a las manos de Elena que inesperadamente se habían apoyado en su pecho-. Y durante ese tiempo te voy a enseñar no a vivir, a respirar que es lo que has necesitado siempre y que es lo que jamás me he atrevido a decirte. Podría contarte otras muchas cosas pero nos queda un largo camino por delante y sería terrible quedarnos sin conversación y alargar más la espera de lo que anhelas: perderte conmigo en el mundo.

Elena le empujó: -Habías quedado bien hasta esa última afirmación –rio.

Damon esperó su respuesta, esperó que la joven pusiera los ojos en blanco y le dijera las mil y unas razones por las que aquel plan no era brillante. Aquellas mil y una razones que a las que él le había dado vueltas durante toda la noche anterior, razones y excusas por el miedo a la negación de ella pero finalmente y dios sabe de dónde, había sacado las narices para estar allí esa mañana, de hecho, llevaba allí más de tres horas y había estado escuchando el concierto íntimo que la chica había dado al salir de la ducha. Sonrío.

Ella sonrío también ante su sonrisa y antes de que él pudiera contestar entró en la casa y salió con su maleta y algunas otras bolsas, se giró, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia el coche que estaba aparcado en la acera. Damon paralizado se limitaba a observarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –volvía a poner aquellas muecas raras que le salían cuando no entendía nada- ¿Ni una queja, resoplido, resistencia, discusión? ¿Nada?

Elena puso los ojos en blanco desde la puerta del Ford Mustang cabrio descapotable negro con el que había venido a recogerla.

-Me gusta la Elena vampiro, -hinchó el pecho mientras se dirigía al coche- sin sus patéticos lamentos humanos.

Se agachó cuando una bolsa voló en dirección a su cabeza.

-Grr, definitivamente me gusta mucho más esta –murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que Elena lo escuchara mientras recogía la bolsa y se metía en el coche.

Damon había conducido decidido hasta la salida de Mystic Falls y atravesó la montaña hasta que alcanzó una autovía, apenas le había llevado media hora, con grandes clásicos de Depeche mode sonando y el pie metido hasta el fondo en el acelerador. Al ver que tomaba una dirección determinada sin apenas pensarlo Elena se atrevió a preguntar.

-Creo que me estás llevando a algún lugar exacto porque no dudas ni un segundo en qué dirección tomar –Damon sonrío apartando la vista un segundo de la carretera para mirarla sonriendo divertido.

-Wow, eres todo un lince preciosa –dijo con sarcasmo.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco: -Se supone que íbamos a perdernos.

-Y a eso vamos, a perdernos. Por el momento, vamos a desaparecer por la Ruta 66 –contestó sin dejar de sonreír mientras miraba la carretera.

Elena abrió los ojos como platos, un sueño de cría, cuando su hermano le enseñaba los grandes grupos del rock y le contaba acerca de historias ficticias sobre giras salvajes y perdidas de cantantes del heavy y del rock por aquellas carreteras le había hecho plantearse varias veces que algún día la haría. Rio, si Jeremy se enteraba se moriría de envidia y querría matarla por ello.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Oh querida, conozco tus deseos más profundos –abrió los ojos significativamente, mirándola, cuando dijo esto- y por si te lo estas preguntando…sí, los más prohibidos, también.

Elena se ruborizó y Damon se derritió al verla hacerlo, aquello iba a ser más que entretenido.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado un día y medio en la carretera, un día y medio que para Elena había pasado demasiado deprisa. Damon y ella se habían turnado para conducir y llegar, así, más rápido a su primer destino. Las horas habían pasado rápidas, apenas habían hablado de nada trascendental pero por primera vez desde que se conocieran habían hablado de música, de libros, de viajes, de antiguos amores, de risas, de amigos…por primera vez desde que se conocieran no estaban en peligro de muerte, no tenían por qué hablar de heridas, de miedo y nervios, no tenían por qué hablar de Stefan, aunque a ambos se les ensombreciera el corazón cuando le pensaban. Las luces iluminaban las calles de Chicago por las que circulaba el coche y Elena miraba asombrada los enormes rascacielos que pasaban junto al automóvil.

-Y bien, ¿en qué parte de chicago prefieres hospedarte, princesa?

Elena lo estaba pensando desde que había leído en uno de los carteles de la carretera que quedaban pocos kilómetros. El verdadero espíritu de la Ruta 66 era dormir en moteles y pasar las noches en bares de mala muerte bailando rock sucio. Sin embargo, acababa de empezar su nueva vida como vampira, la política de austeridad de sus padres la había obligado a no gastar más de lo que era necesario a pesar de poder haber vivido sin trabajar toda su vida con la herencia de sus padres y tras todo lo que había pasado, lo que más le apetecía era meterse en una mullida cama, disfrutar de un jacuzzi, de un Martini y disfrutar de los moteles cuando le apeteciera, sin renegar, por supuesto, a los bares de mala muerte y los bailes de rock sucios…con Damon.

-mmm ¿Qué te parece hospedarnos en el centro? -Elena sonrío abiertamente mirando a Damon.

-Bien, un Four Season nos vendría a la perfección –contestó mirándola de reojo.

De alguna manera era cierto que Damon sabía exactamente qué quería ella y por una vez Elena lo único que iba a hacer sería dejarse llevar y cuidar por él.

-Una habitación, por favor.

Damon ignoró la cara de indignación de Elena y recogió la llave que le ofrecía el recepcionista.

-¿Preferías dos habitaciones? ¿No crees que va siendo hora de dejar de andarnos con rodeos? – le preguntó a la joven una vez en el ascensor.

La mirada de Damon era totalmente seductora mientras que sus labios dibujaban una de aquellas sonrisas pícaras que tanto le gustaban. Elena movió la cabeza con desaprobación y le dio un empujón justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta.

La habitación era igual de grande que toda la planta baja de su casa, rodeada por cristaleras, con moqueta gris en el suelo. Una habitación con una tele de plasma, un sofá morado enorme, una habitación principal con una cama alta, mullida, de sábanas blancas y cojines grises y morados…pero lo mejor de todo era el baño, de mármol y con una bañera gigantesca además de una ducha hidromasaje, Elena gimió nada más verla.

Y en ese momento, su parte vampira volvió a dominarla igual que en su viaje. Mientras Damon abría las cortinas de los ventanales para observar la noche de Chicago y los rascacielos, Elena lanzó los zapatos, cayendo uno justo al lado de Damon quien, al girarse, se encontró a Elena sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza y desabrochándose los pantalones. Su tanga negro, casi trasparente apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sin darse cuenta de la cara desencajada del vampiro, Elena se metió al baño cuya puerta estaba justo enfrente de Damon. Él se limitó a observarla sentada en el borde de la bañera, llenándola de agua y espuma, su pelo echado hacía un lado y su cara completamente tranquila, cómoda. En ningún momento había cambiado esa expresión y aquello le presionaba el pecho mientras que lo volvía loco, tantas contradicciones iban a acabar con él.

Por un lado estaban todas aquellas bazofias sobre sentimientos que aquella chica le había hecho sentir, aquellas debilidades que aunque odiaba, desde hacía un día y medio había empezado a disfrutar y saborear mientras la miraba. Y luego estaba esas malditas ganas de meterse en la bañera con ella y mordisquearle los pezones mientras metía su mano en la entrepierna de ella y la hacía correrse al mismo tiempo que gemía su nombre contra su boca.

-¡Damon! –la voz de Elena casi lo mata de un infarto –¿Puedes traer mi maleta al baño cuando dejes de recrearte mientras me miras disfrutar de mi baño de espuma? –su voz sonaba divertida.

El vampiro puso los ojos en blanco, hizo una mueca y metió la maleta de la joven en el baño. Se acercó a la bañera y se agacho para meter la mano en el agua.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo arriesgado que es que me llames para que entre en el baño cuando tú estas desnuda en el agua y yo me muero por enseñarte las ventajas sexuales de ser un vampiro? –la mano de Damon le acarició el interior del muslo bajo el agua, Elena apenas podía tragar y él sonreía satisfecho de haberla puesto nerviosa.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la respuesta de ella: sacó su mano del agua y la puso en la entrepierna de Damon mientras apretaba, mojándolo y con la otra mano lo agarraba por la nuca y acercaba su boca a la de ella y lo miraba a los ojos: -¿y qué te dice que no lo he hecho a propósito para que me enseñes de una jodida vez las ventajas sexuales de ser una vampira?

Damon abrió y cerró la boca sin poder moverse. Elena apartó su mano de la nuca y metió la mano en la bañera para lanzarle agua al vampiro. Empapado y desorientado se puso en pie mientras la miraba ceñudo:

-Aprendes demasiado rápido, bonita y eso no me gusta nada –salió del baño mientras ella reía a carcajadas- ¡Nada! –escuchó a lo lejos.

Elena salió de la bañera, se enjuagó la espuma en la ducha y se envolvió una toalla en la cabeza y el cuerpo. Sacó de la maleta su neceser, se lavó los dientes y se puso una base de maquillaje. Salió a la habitación y miró a Damon tirado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

-Vamos, bonito, date una ducha y ponte guapo, nos vamos a vivir el verdadero espíritu de la Ruta 66.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Damon abrió la puerta del baño observó a Elena de espaldas delante del gran ventanal mientras observaba la noche cerrada de Chicago. Llevaba una falda vaquera oscura y una camiseta negra tan ajustada que enseñaba trocitos de su piel, su larga melena estaba suelta, alborotada. Cuando se giró abrió la boca justo antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida, llevaba los ojos negros ahumados un poco de colorete y los labios naturales. Se le cortó la respiración al ver a Damon con sus vaqueros ajustados azul oscuro y su camiseta negra de manga corta apretada a cada pliegue de su pecho. Su pelo estaba revuelto, aún mojado y hacía un enorme contraste con su ojos claros. La joven se relamió al observar como una de las gotas que caía de su pelo por su cuello se perdía por dentro de su camiseta. Tragó con dificultad. Damon río y se giró para vocalizar en silencio un "wow" antes de que se le escapara delante de ella.

-No estas nada mal de chica mala, estaba un poco cansado de verte con esos pantalones tan horripilantes de la época de Katherine.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía hacia su bolso para sacar del monedero unos billetes y meterlos en el bolsillo, esperaba que aquella noche fuera tan salvaje que sería una locura llevar el bolso encima. Damon captó sus pensamientos al momento y sonrío con picardía, se le encogía el estómago sólo de pensar hasta que punto prometía aquella salida nocturna.

D aparcó justo enfrente de un local llamado "Lust", Elena le miró inquisitivamente, el vampiro sonrío sin mirarla. _Oh sí_, aquella noche prometía más que nunca.

Cuando entraron el bar aún estaba medio vacío, de fondo sonaba Thunderstruk de AC/CD y Elena sonrío al reconocerla. Pidió un chupito de tequila en el instante en que se sentó en el taburete, Damon la imitó y empezó con el Bourbon.

-Por los viajes que me quedan por hacer y los rincones recónditos que me quedan por descubrir –dijo Elena. Bebió de un trago, la camarera le sirvió otro y en vez de bebérselo miró inquisitivamente a Damon.

Entendiendo al instante lo que la joven pretendía bebió su vaso y se echo otro: -por las experiencias que me quedan por viv…repetir –alzó su vaso y lo chocó contra el de Elena, ambos bebieron.

-Por las experiencias que espero descubrir pronto –Damon casi se atraganta justo antes de brindar y beber.

-Por que ese último deseo tuyo se cumpla muy –se acercó a ella- muy pronto –susurró junto a su boca antes de separarse para que ambos acabaran su trago.

El bar estaba comenzando a llenarse y Elena fue al baño. No tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo pero tenía que respirar hondo y darse un respiro. Estaba borracha, necesitaba mirar fijamente a un punto para que este no se moviera, necesitó mirar fijamente al espejo para verse con claridad.

-Vamos Elena, tienes que dar rienda suelta a lo que sientes de una vez, ya sabes lo que dijo García Marquez, limítate a aplicarlo a todos los aspectos de tu vida.

Se ajustó el escote, se acicaló el pelo y se echó un poco de agua por el cuello. Mientras se dirigía hacía la barra iba rememorando las palabras del célebre periodista: "Todas las personas vienen al mundo con los polvos contados, cualquier polvo perdido por cualquier causa que sea, se ha perdido para siempre y no podrá recuperarse".

Damon la devoró con la mirada desde el momento en que abrió la puerta del baño y se mordió un labio cuando ella se acercó hasta él y pidió dos vasos más. Jesús, lo estaba volviendo loco, estaba cada vez más borracho, un bourbon más y no respondía de sus actos.

La camarera puso dos vasos fríos y los llenó de tequila y bourbon respectivamente. Elena le pasó el bourbon y elevó su tequila en señal de brindis.

-Porque de aquí en adelante en cada momento, situación, hora, minuto y segundo, no seguiremos otra cosa que no sean nuestros instintos –sus ojos brillaron al pronunciar aquella última palabra. Damon bebió su trago con violencia mientras Elena acababa el suyo. Cuando la joven hubo dejado su vaso sobre la barra, el vampiro la cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra él con fuerza haciéndole sentir el bulto de su pantalón.

-Elena, se acabaron los jueguecitos –dijo en un jadeo contra la boca de la vampira. Esta rio y acercó más su boca a la de él.

-Yo decido cuándo acaban los jueguecitos y te aseguro que no es en este momento –sin ningún esfuerzo se soltó de su abrazo mientras Damon agachaba la cabeza y sonreía con resignación. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, le encantaban aquellos "jueguecitos", hacían que ella le gustara aún más.

En aquél instante comenzó a sonar Heaven & Hell de Blacksabbath y la parte vampira de Elena, que ya apenas podía disimularse, la dominó por completo, y aunque ella no era consciente ya nunca la volvería a abandonar. Se lanzó a la pista arrastrando a Damon de la mano y se dedicó a bailar con el vampiro de forma tan sensual que jamás pensó que fuera capaz de realizar tales movimientos.

Las canciones y las horas pasaron y no hubo un minuto en el que el joven no intentara atrapar los labios de Elena, sin éxito. Se estaba haciendo de rogar y él estaba perdiendo la cabeza completamente. Embriagado por el alcohol y excitado en todos los sentidos como nunca lo había estado apretaba las caderas de Elena con las manos de tal manera que estaba seguro que le había hecho moratones. La joven, empapada en sudor, se metió en el baño de mujeres para remojarse y recogerse el pelo con un coletero. Había atrapado todos los mechones con la goma del pelo y se disponía a salir cuando Damon entró con la furia de un huracán en el baño, miró bajo cada cabina y cerciorándose que no había nadie atrancó la puerta de entrada.

Elena comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, aquella fiereza le daba un aire mucho más varonil, le hacía sentir más pequeña e indefensa y por encima de todo la cautivaba hasta hacerle temblar las piernas.

Damon se acercó a ella lentamente y con gracia, observándola como un felino cuando acecha a su presa, sin hablar, la rodeó con el brazo de la cintura y con la otra mano la agarró del culo para levantarla y apoyarla en el lavamanos. Elena apenas podía pensar, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el vampiro lamía desde su clavícula hasta la parte baja de su mandíbula. Olía a hombre, a alcohol y sexo, sobre todo a sexo. A sexo salvaje, del que deja marcas y partes doloridas. Damon le mordió con fuerza en el cuello y Elena gimió mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del joven quien temblando por la excitación y el deseo indomable de metérsela con furia hasta que gritara su nombre se controló y descendió con suavidad sus enormes manos por los muslos de la joven, cosa que casi la hace perder el sentido. Siguiendo el ritmo lento, al llegar a sus rodillas volvió a ascender por dentro de sus piernas y llevándose por delante la falda, que quedó enrollada en la cintura de Elena, llegó hasta sus bragas.

-mmm rojas, tenías grandes expectativas sobre esta noche, por lo que veo –ronroneó Damon contra la oreja de Elena, quien se aferraba a él con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y los dedos entre su pelo -. Me gusta tu perspectiva –continuó diciendo mientras con ambas manos le bajaba las bragas lentamente hasta sacarlas por completo de sus piernas-.

Con las bragas aún en la mano se soltó con suavidad de las manos de Elena y las colocó sobre el lavamanos para que se sujetara. Sin apartar la boca de su piel comenzó a descender por su garganta, su clavícula y su pecho en donde se entretuvo un rato buscando sus pezones sin llegar a lamerlos del todo. Aquella manera suya de hacer las cosas iba a conseguir que Elena perdiera el conocimiento o, en su defecto el equilibrio. Volvió a meter sus dedos entre el pelo del vampiro estirándole con rabia mientras olvidaba hasta su nombre.

En aquel momento, Damon continuó descendiendo y la joven abrió los ojos de par en par cuando, situando las manos en ambas piernas con fuerza para mantenerlas separadas, se agachó frente a su vagina desnuda. Con una sonrisa torcida la miró directamente a los ojos mientras se iba acercando. A Elena no le quedaban más dioses ni santos a los que nombrar mientras él la llevaba prácticamente al borde de un abismo sexual y de un deseo impetuoso que jamás había sentido por nadie. Y en ese mismo instante Damon pronunció las palabras que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

-Pero qué divertido es jugar, ¿verdad querida Elena?

Sin entender nada Elena movió la cabeza intentando despejarse del alcohol y la ceguez sexual y lo miró mientras él se levantaba y se ponía a su altura. Sonriendo ante la desconcertada mirada de Elena, Damon dio una patada hacia atrás abriendo la puerta de la primera cabina de baño y con una puntería de profesional coló las bragas de Elena dentro del retrete.


	5. Chapter 5

-Joder y parecía que eras una muñequita que apenas pesaba un gramo…-jadeó Damon contra la nalga de Elena, a la que llevaba colgando de su hombro.

-Callrate –dijo una voz en la espalda del vampiro.

Elena había agotado las existencias del bar. Emborrachar a un vampiro era jodidamente difícil y aquella pequeñaja lo había conseguido bebiéndoselo todo. Después de lo del baño la vampira había seguido bebiendo, casi lo mata a golpes pero cuando la camarera le puso un tequila delante para bajar los ánimos la joven olvidó todo lo ocurrido.

Damon supo que ella quería marcharse porque, una hora después de decirle que salía a tomar el aire, la encontró durmiendo plácidamente sobre el capó del coche en la postura más incómoda que había visto jamás, aunque ella parecía que estaba sobre plumas.

En el trayecto había fingido dormir. Se había despertado al sentarse para marcharse pero pretendiendo que Damon la llevase en brazos a la habitación había fingido dormir profundamente, claro que, cuando el vampiro la cogió no fue precisamente cual princesa si no como un saco de patatas que llevas a plantar. Ella había protestado pero ahora estaba extrañamente callada.

-¿Vives? –preguntó Damon mientras atravesaba la recepción.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? –contestó Elena.

A Damon se le paró el corazón. Definitivamente no había contado con aquello. Sabía que había sentimientos, que la necesitaba, que se moría por tenerla solo para él, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar eso. Su mente no había pronunciado las palabras "te quiero", ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera dicho alguna vez en su vida, ni siquiera a su familia.

Él no contestó, continúo caminando hasta el otro lado del enorme hall y abrió una puerta de cristal con la llave de la habitación. Elena comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-El que está borrrrracho erres túuu jajaja la habitación está en la dirección contraria –dijo aún sin parar de reír. Al parecer ya no recordaba el te quiero.

Damon suspiró, justo lo que él suponía.

La puso de pie en el suelo y le registró los bolsillos, ni un céntimo. ¿Cómo iban a llevar nada si ya se había encargado ella de gastarse lo de los dos en bebida? Movió la cabeza con desaprobación y siguió revisando lentamente a Elena. Perfecto.

La volvió a subir a su hombro y atravesó un par de puertas más. De repente comenzó a andar más rápido y sin darle tiempo a Elena para reaccionar la lanzó con fuerza hacia delante. Cuando se sumergió en el agua helada maldijo a Damon.

La borrachera se estaba quedando en el agua de la piscina cubierta del hotel y poco a poco iba pudiendo fijar la vista. Observó a Damon mirándola sombrío desde la orilla.

-Cuando te hayas recuperado ya sabes cual es la habitación.

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Elena suspiró. Menudo espectáculo de noche, la resaca iba a ser mítica. Pero… ¿los vampiros tenían resaca? Ojalá y aquella fuera una de las ventajas de ser vampiro.

Estaba picada con Damon por haberla lanzado al agua. Por su mirada sombría intuía que aquello no lo había hecho a broma, en el fondo también estaba picado por algo y aquello había sido su venganza. Suspiró e inmediatamente después sonrío. Estaban allí, juntos, lejos de todo el mundo, sin nadie más que los distrajera. Podían hablar de lo que fuera en cuanto subiera a la habitación, ya no eran necesarias las vueltas, los escondites ni los enfados reprimidos, ahora podía ir y hablarlo abiertamente.

Elena realizó dos largos antes de salir, tenía que reconocer que lo del agua estaba funcionando.

Damon daba vueltas como un loco por la habitación. Puto alcohol y puta Elena, ¿cómo le había soltado aquello así sin más? Estaba loca. Mujeres. Ni convirtiéndose en vampiras cambian.

Se quitó la ropa y se puso cómodo mientras maldecía a la vampira. Tocaron a la puerta. Se puso de los nervios, seguro que era ella y seguro que tenía ganas de hablar porque obviamente se había espabilado con el agua pero él aún seguía tocado y no sabía qué leches se suponía que tenía que pasar ahora.

"_Querido Damon, las cosas se ponen serias por primera vez en tu larga existencia, jódete"_ –dijo la vocecita de su mente.

Abrió la puerta y una Elena empapada entro como una furia, tiritando. Mientras cogía las cosas que necesitaba para darse un baño de agua caliente le pidió cuentas al vampiro: -¿se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

-No me gusta cuando los borrachos hablan de más –se dio la vuelta en la cama.

La cabeza de Elena hizo clic, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Sin decir una palabra, prefirió meterse en la bañera y mañana sería otro día. El agua estaba tan caliente que le hizo efecto Valium, en cuanto salió y se aseguró de cerrar bien las cortinas para que el sol no les despertara se metió en la cama. Damon la observó acurrucarse junto a él, no le dio reparo pegarse contra cada curva de su cuerpo, al contrario se amoldó a él pensando que este dormía y se durmió ella también.

Pero Damon no dormía y sentirla tan cerca fue la sensación más rara y maravillosa a la vez que había tenido jamás. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba completamente dormida se irguió y apoyando la cabeza en el codo la observó detenidamente. Su pelo mojado expandido por la almohada, su respiración lenta y profunda que le movía el pecho y el estómago, su espalda pegada a él firmemente…estaba intentando resistirse pero finalmente estiró el brazo y la acarició tímidamente la cara, el pelo, le levantó la camiseta y mirando fijamente su ombligo le acarició el vientre.

Suspiró. Se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazo y se entretuvo acariciándola toda la noche, de vez en cuando Elena sonreía en sueños ante su tacto y otras soltaba pequeños gemidos y cuando lo hacía, Damon se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza y por primera vez en siglos, se sintió vivo.


	6. Chapter 6

La idea de la acampada le vino a Damon al recordar la más que conocida frase de la joven acerca de su búsqueda de aventuras. Cuando se lo comunicó frente al todoterreno que había alquilado en el hotel, la joven parecía ilusionada, sin embargo tras un par de horas de caminata y otras tantas montando el campamento, la cara de Elena era todo un poema.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin habían conseguido instalarse del todo, Damon había llevado todo lo necesario para pasar, al menos, dos noches a la intemperie. Y, para su sorpresa, la idea que más entusiasmaba a Elena era la de pasar varias noches alrededor de una hoguera, el vampiro suponía que obviamente ésta, aún no había pensado en los osos. Río por lo bajo.

-Lo bueno de ser una vampira, es que ahora no me picarán los mosquitos -gritó Elena desde el interior de la tienda en donde estaba poniéndose cómoda.

Damon volteó los ojos. ¿Podía ser más rara esta mujer?

-Creo que es la última cosa en la que pensaría cualquier ser viviente convertido en vampiro, que si la visión nocturna, el oido agudizado, la fuerza, la rápidez...fíjate tú si hay ventajas de ser un vampiro durante una acampada y la señorita piensa en que su piel ahora es un afterbite crónico.

Elena le lanzó una camiseta con fuerza. Damon la cogió al vuelo la olió y con una de sus sonrísas burlonas se la volvió a lanzar hacia la tienda.

-Sugerente, pero no es el momento -dijo con voz burlona.

-Idiota -contestó la vampira.

El vampiro se la imaginaba poniendo una de sus miradas de víbora que tanto ponía últimamente. Seguramente aún estaba en ropa interior rebuscando en el macuto qué conjunto "cómodo" sería el que más torturaría a Damon, con su piel bronceada y suave, el encaje negro del sujetador marcando sus pezones. Inspiró con fuerza y se abrió un poco la cazadora.

Intentando volver a parecer un hombre y no una cría de quince años, siguió metiéndose con Elena: -¿enserio vamos a comer nubes al rededor de la hoguera? ¿puede haber algo más tópico?

-La idea de la acampada ha sido tuya, y ya que la hacemos, la hacemos bien -contestó la joven mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado y se sentaba junto a él.

-Vale, pues entonces contaremos historias de miedo, espero que no te importe.

A Elena le brillaron los ojos y río divertida.

-¿Enserio? baaaaaah no me lo puedo creer, es como irse de acampada con la pequeña Miss Sunshine.

Elena le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Damon reía a carcajadas y entonces...empezó a olisquear el ambiente.

-No te parece que huele a...

Pero antes de acabar la frase comenzó a diluviar.

-LLuvia -acabó.

En apenas unos segundos habían conseguido tapar con una lona las mochilas y el resto de cosas y habían reforzado la tienda para que no se moviera de su sitio ni que tampoco entrara agua. A pesar de haberlo hecho literalmente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban empapados.

-Mierda, la mochila de la ropa está fuera, voy a tener que dormir tapada hasta los ojos en el saco.

-Mis cosas también están fuera -dijo Damon con un tono divertido- pero gracias a mi mente maravillosa y predecible, vine preparado -y señaló el la esquina lo que parecía una miniestufa eléctrica a bateria.

Elena la cogió, la encendió e intentó que la mayor parte de su cuerpo quedara expuesto hacía la estufa. Estaba congelada.

-Creo que lo más inteligente sería que te quitaras la ropa húmeda, si no, nunca dejarás de tener frío -la voz del vampiro sonó entre ronca y burlona, pero de cualquier manera hizo sentir a Elena como si para él, ya estuviera desnuda.

Suspiró.

-Vamos princesa, ayer no tenías tantos tapujos...

Él ya casi estaba acabando, solo le faltaba sacarse los pantalones. A Elena le iba a dar un infarto.

-Lo típico sería que hubieras dicho un: "tranquila, si no muerdo" -contestó ella intentando ganar tiempo.

Damon rio: -Estaría mintiendo -contestó presuntuosamente.

Elena miró hacía abajo. No tenía nada que ver con tapujos, tenía más que ver con el miedo. Llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando eso que, que surgiera de manera tan inesperada la había dejado en shock. Empezó a estirar de sus pantalones mientras notaba como el corazón le iba a salir por la boca y en su mente solo podía imaginar a Damon encima de ella, jadeando. Empezó a temblar.

-Dios mío Elena, vas a pillar una pulmonía quitádote la ropa con tanta solemnidad y a mi me vas a matar de una embolia.

Sin pensarlo se sentó en su sacó y sin ni si quiera avisar, cogió los bordes de la camiseta de la vampira y se la sacó de la cabeza haciendo que finalmente ella quedara en ropa interior. Tiritando. Asi que Damon, la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacía él tapándolos con ambos sacos y abrazándola fuertemente hasta tenerla completamente pegada a su pecho para calentarla.

Apoyó su mejilla contra el pelo de la joven: -¿Mucho mejor verdad?

Elena rio contra su pecho y aquello le dió una punzada en el estómago al vampiro: -Me estás dando hasta calor.

-Tú sí que me das calor, tigresa -contestó Damon sarcástico.

Elena volteó los ojos y separándose unos centímetros, tampoco muchos, se acomodó frente al vampiro recostada sobre su costado y ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose en silencio.

-Esto empieza a parecerse mucho a Crepúsculo y no me gusta nada -refunfuñó Damon.

La joven rio a carcajadas y Damon la miró fijamente.

-Bueno, ella no es vampiro -contestó Elena pensativa.

Damon la miró ceñudo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando desperté -hizo el gesto de las comillas- como vampira estaba muerta de miedo, miedo por mí, mis amigos y mi hermano pero, sobre todo, estaba enfadada.

-Bueno, es una manera de tomártelo...

-Recuerdo que maldije interiormente cuando los hechos más próximos a mi conversión vinieron a mi mente -continuó ella, ignorando el comentario de Damon-, ¿habría actuado de forma diferente de haber sabido que iba a vivir para siempre? ¿habría cambiado mi elección? Estaba enfadada porque había muerto, porque ahora estaba ligada a una forma de vida que yo no había elegido y aunque así fuera, me daba cuenta de que había muerto por algo por lo que creía a medias.

Esta vez Damon no se pronunció.

-No supe reaccionar a tiempo por lo que realmente quería, en todos los sentidos...y morí, morí por algo que era lo correcto, lo normal, no por mi pasión o mi instinto. Y me odié por eso. Y es exactamente por eso por lo que estoy aquí, por que quiero.

Damon suspiró y desvió su mirada que parecía estar en otro sitio.

Y así es como voy a vivir esta segunda oportunidad que de alguna forma he recibido. Jamás imagine que convertirme en vampira, despreocuparme de ser la causante de las preocuaciones y problemas de los demás, me iba a llenar tanto, a hacer tan feliz. Podía reirme de esas historias empalagosas de vampiros, pero en realidad aquí estamos, en una tienda mientras nos congelamos, igual que en crepúsculo y lo mejor de todo esto es lo que eso demuestra, que el destino lo hace cada uno, lo bueno y lo malo, da igual que seas humano, vampiro u hombre sapo.

Por un segundo los ojos de Elena lo penetraron hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo. Él la miró fijamente y un segundo después se recostó bocarriba riendo.

-Joder Elena, suenas a Chamán. Pero he de decir que, todo eso era muy tú -el tono del vampiro cambió-. Digamos que nunca has tenido los ovarios de hacer lo que tenías que hacer, no me malinterpretes admiro tu fuerza y valentía para luchar contra Klaus, pero en lo que sentimientos se refiere creo que eres un absoluto desastre.

-Creo que te equivocas...-contestó la joven, aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir, sabía que él tenía razón.

-No, no me equivoco Elena y tú lo sabes -estaba herido y quería sacarlo de una vez-, no es como si desde siempre tú hubieras luchado por lo que querías o como si hubieras sido sincera contigo misma y con los demás. Siempre has vivido en un mundo de mentiras, de falsa perfección. Te gustaba creer que disfrutabas siendo popular en el instituto pero no era así, tu sonrisa era mil veces más gigante cuando el centro de atención y la encargada de los saraos era Caroline y jamás te diste cuenta de que lo que hacías no era justo, porque al fin y al cabo ella hacía todo el esfuerzo mientras tú seguías teniendo el papel de admirada.

Lo mismo ocurría en tu familia, preferias hacer como que nada podía contigo, que eras consciente y aceptabas tu responsabilidad de cuidar a tu hermano, cuando no era así porque de haberlo sido le habrías alejado antes de ti o habrías sido tú la que te habrías marchado antes, en el primer momento en que te diste cuenta que estabas metida en líos de Bram Stoker.

Los ojos de Elena se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Y qué me dices de Stefan? -a ambos se les retorció un poquito el estómago- ¿era necesario meterlo en semejante lío? Si tú no hubieras intentado hacer siempre lo correcto, esto habría pasado cuando él no estaba tan colgado de ti y no estaría ahora muerto por dentro en una mansión de un pueblo perdido.

Lo que te ha pasado todo este tiempo es que no has sabido estar sola, y lo entiendo, eras muy joven cuando tuviste que crecer y te apoyo, pero ni se te ocurra quejarte ni una pizca de las cosas que has dado cuando en realidad en el camino, han caído por tu causa casi una docena de personas. Anoche me dijiste que me querías, si de verdad lo hubieras hecho te habrías dado cuenta de que el que más estaba sufriendo era yo.

Elena abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Tú...tú...tienes razón pero..pero tú también me hiciste daño a mí y también lo sabes. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no viniste a por mi desde la primera vez?, ¿por qué no me dijiste todo esto mucho antes? ¡¿por que si tanto dices que vas a enseñarme a vivir de verdad, me enseñaste antes a ver las cosas como las veo ahora?!

-Por que tenía que ser tu decisión Elena, tú tenías que darte cuenta de todo si no jamás aprenderías de verdad.

-¿Cómo pretendías que me dejara llevar por mis sentimientos hacía ti en ese momento si no eras más que un asesino? ¿Cómo podía confiar en ti si no hacías más que darme una de cal y una de arena, de herir a los que estaban a mi alrededor, de ser egoísta y buscar tu propio beneficio? Que yo recuerde el Damon moralista, educado y experimentado hace bien poco que salió a la luz.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose. Las respiraciones estaban agitadas por el temperamento de ambos.

-Creo que esta conversación era necesaria... -susurró Damon temeroso de la reacción de Elena y aún un poco de bajón por la discusión.

Elena comenzó a reír a carcajadas: -Yo me he quedado agustísimo, necesitaba decir todo eso -se tumbó bocarriba sin parar de reir- y tú cara de reprimenda...

Damon se unió a ella, en realidad ambos sentían como si se hubieran quitado un peso importante de encima, los lastres y lazos del pasado. Entonces Damon agarró a Elena de la cintura para girarla y acercarla un poco más a él.

-Quedamos entonces en que esto es un nuevo camino para ambos, una Elena y un nuevo Damon, al menos en lo que errores del pasado se refieren.

Elena asintió embriagada por el aliento del vampiro que le acariciaba la cara con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Damon decidió relajarse, aquella conversación había sido muy intensa, el día entero lo había sido. A decir verdad no había descansado nada y su mente había estado trabajando desde que Elena le dijera que le quería, ahora una vez que habían hablado, aunque aquello solo fuera el principio de muchas conversaciones sintió que se quedaba infintamente más tranquilo y sus ojos empezaron a pesar.

Elena respiró hondo teniéndolo tan cerca le era imposible pensar y aunque lo que más le apetecía era hacer lo que llevaba queríendo hacer casi tres años, comerselo a besos toda la noche, ella misma reconocía que no era el momento. Y no solo porque el vampiro se estuviera quedando durmiendo si no porque tenían que digerir aquella conversación para seguir con todas las que vinieran. Muy a su pesar, dió un beso en la mejilla a Damon, se separó lo más que pudo de él y se giro para dormir.

-Tú eres el sol Elena.

Apenas pudo tragar del nudo que se le hizo en el estómago, Elena se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza mientras escuchaba como Damon se dormía finalmente.


	7. Chapter 7

Día dos de acampada. Habían recorrido gran parte de la montaña, habían parado en un prado que aún estaba húmedo para comer y había sido muy divertido para sorpresa de ambos y no sólo divertido, íntimo. Habían "cazado" juntos y el momento había sido electrizante para los dos.

Aquello había ocurrido apenas una hora antes, sus respiraciones se habían agitado, sus ojos, negros apenas podían ver más allá que el uno del otro y el deseo irrefrenable de arrancarse la ropa allí en medio, casi los consume.

En una centésima de segundo Elena creyó que Damon finalmente iba a caer pero en el último segundo el vampiro continuó con la caminata alegando que deberían estar acampados hacía horas.

Quizás era cierto que deberían haber acampado antes pues la noche había caído y ya era noche cerrada cuando acabaron de montar todo, quizás simplemente era que aún no estaba preparado para que pasara algo más.

Elena suspiró mirando la luna reflejada en la poza escondida del río que había encontrado. Aquello era más de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que su plan inicial era marcharse sola lejos de los Salvatore, pero la consumía por dentro el tener a Damon durmiendo contra su piel, el olor del vampiro envolviéndola, su aliento rozándola a cada segundo…y no desearlo en todas las maneras posibles.

A aquello debía sumarle la manera en que actuaba con ella, el cuidado y comprensión, la verdadera preocupación, raro en Damon, estaba haciendo que ella realmente lo estuviera pasando mal.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nada. Debía dejarle su tiempo, las cosas vendrían solas y si no venían o aún no habían venido sería porque al final, nada estaba tan claro como ambos creían. Sería por que al final Damon no sentía lo mismo o porque se sentiría traicionando a su hermano y prefería no perderle a él. ¿Y ella? Bueno, ella lo entendería, al fin y al cabo era la zorra que se había liado con los dos hermanos.

Elena siguió allí plantada, mirando la luna y el deseo se apoderó de ella, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó su melena y sin pensarlo, sin quitarse si quiera la camiseta larga blanca que usaba para dormir, se adentró poco a poco en la poza. Con las palmas de las manos acariciando el agua, meciéndose lentamente, dejando que el agua la abrazara, que la luna pronunciara aún más su belleza. Cerrando los ojos se dejó caer hacia atrás y se dejó flotar, dejó que el agua no le permitiera pensar, que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los helados filos que la atravesaban, que sintiera aquel momento y nada más, que olvidara lo miserable de su vida, que olvidara todo y solo estuvieran ella y el agua, y el pelo de ella flotando alrededor, medio seco medio mojado, con los ojos abiertos fijos en la luna y la camiseta mojada pegada a cada pliegue de su piel.

Con Damon observándola desde la orilla, fascinado. Embriagado por la escena, porque ella se hubiera percatado que él estaba ahí y le dejara compartir aquel momento, que no se hubiera levantado sobresaltada y le hubiera echado de allí o se hubieran marchado. Como si ella de verdad le estuviera invitando a unirse a ella, en aquel momento, para siempre, como si por primera vez en su vida alguien le estuviera ofreciendo un remanso de paz, verdadero, para siempre, único, precioso, lo más precioso que había visto nunca, lo más preciado que jamás nadie le ofreció, paz.

Al igual que había ocurrido con Elena, no pudo pensar, solo pudo seguir su instinto, su necesidad de estar allí, bajo la luna, con ella y con nadie más. Era la primera vez en su existencia que sentía algo tan real, tan bueno, aquello no podía estar mal.

Con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones del pijama pegándose a su cuerpo, Damon se acercó lentamente a la joven, que cerró los ojos y suspiró con alivio, como si hubiera estado esperándole toda la noche, toda su vida y Damon dibujando formas en el agua con la punta de los dedos, alcanzó la mano de Elena y con cuidado la deslizó sobre el agua, meciéndola, moviéndola y cuando el agua comenzó a tapar a la vampira, Elena rió, rió a carcajadas y a Damon se le paró el corazón, algo había cambiado, era como si aquel remanso del río fuera un portal a otra realidad como si de verdad existiera un lugar donde él no tuviera que pagar por su odio, por sus pecados, como si de verdad hubiera un lugar donde él mereciera aquello.

Elena tuvo que sumergirse del todo en el agua para conseguir ver algo ya que el pelo se le había pegado a la cara y cuando sacó la cabeza, mientras las gotas de agua la empapaban más todavía, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera al capuzarse había soltado la mano de Damon, y mientras se ponía en pie le miró a los ojos.

Damon no le quitaba la vista de encima, tenía el pecho aún seco y cuando Elena le puso la mano helada en el pechó creyó que se congelaría pero para su sorpresa apenas pudo sentir nada que no fuera el tacto de ella.

-Elena, tú no puedes quererme. Aunque sea algo que he buscado y anhelado desde el día en que te conocí, no lo merezco. He cometido más pecados de los que jamás podrías llegar a comprender, he matado y transformado a la gente en vampiro y no por ninguna razón noble o necesaria, por el odio, por la ira y eso, Elena, tendré que pagarlo, no es algo que quedé impune.

Elena sonrió y miró hacia abajo. Damon le levantó la cabeza, no quería que ella llorara por su culpa.

-¿Eres consciente de que jamás supe qué significaba realmente un te quiero? Todas las personas a mi alrededor lo usaron contra mí o para utilizarme, nadie lo dijo de verdad, nadie estuvo dispuesto como tú a dejarlo todo por mí. Ni si quiera sé la magnitud de esa palabra pero quizás se quede corto, no entiendo la estúpida manía humana de intentar abarcar tanto con una sola palabra pero, te quiero Elena, pero es algo más que eso es algo inmensamente más que eso.

Elena lo atrajo hacía ella, sumergiéndose más en el agua, abrazados. Damon la cogió por la cintura, la puso en pie quedando él agachado, acercó su cabeza al estómago de Elena y apoyado así la rodeó con los brazos.

-Lo siento Elena, siento que mi pasado no nos deje estar juntos, no quiero…, no soportaría que, después de todo lo que mi hermano y yo hemos luchado por que tú estuvieras a salvo, después de todo lo que has perdido…estar conmigo sería como volver a pasar por eso de alguna manera, sería…

Elena apoyó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acarició su pelo con las manos.

-Te quiero Damon, y eso no lo cambiara el hecho de que te hayas convertido en un mártir. ¿Te das cuenta tú de que hace un año no habrías reconocido nada de esto?

La voz de Elena denotaba la sonrisa en su voz y Damon apretó los ojos.

-Te quiero y por mucho que huyas, que me evites o que quieras salvarme de ti mismo, seguiré haciéndolo y buscándote y esperándote como tú hiciste conmigo, pero solo estarás retrasando lo que tiene que ocurrir. No eres malo, eres incluso más bueno que san Stefan y mira que eso es decir.

Ambos rieron.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, el estar ahí para nosotros, aún sintiendo lo que sentías, mírame a mí, no aguante ni medio año y tú lo has hecho durante tres. Has luchado con todo eso por mí, por Stefan. Eres alguien a quien la vida a tratado a patadas y esta, no es una oportunidad de amor, es una oportunidad de vivir, te ofrezco limitarnos a eso, a vivir mil noches como esta, a respirar de verdad y mirar hacia delante, a crear recuerdos nuevos, a inventarnos un pasado, un futuro, a ser nosotros, a conocer gente nueva, a fingir que somos desconocidos en los bares y amarnos con pasión en el baño, a hacer el mismo viaje desde sitios diferentes para luego encontrarnos…a conocernos como nadie y a merecer esto, ser tú y yo, en las mil y una formas que podemos ser tú y yo.

Damon giró la cara y besó el ombligo de Elena mientras con los brazos la apretaba contra él.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Y la besó otra vez, y otra, y otra más y besó un poco más arriba y sus manos se metieron bajo la camiseta y la levantaron hasta su pecho y Damon volvió a besar su ombligo esta vez desnudo, una vez y otra y volvió a besar un poco más arriba y un poco más y las manos de Elena acariciaron sus hombros.

Y el vampiro siguió besando y levantando la camiseta al ritmo en que lo hacía, besando concienzudamente cada centímetro de piel desnuda que encontraba y besó su pecho y clavícula, Elena lanzó ella misma su camiseta sobre su cabeza y él posó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra sí mientras seguía besando su clavícula, su cuello, con besos cada vez más húmedos más urgentes, notando Elena como su aliento se iba agitando y dejaba erizada cada trocito de piel que tocaba.

Damon se puso en pie por completo, más alto que Elena, la miro a los ojos desde las sombras que hacia su pelo alborotado y medio mojado sobre sus pupilas azules. A Elena le pareció que hacia rato que el vampiro no pensaba porque su mirada era borrosa, decidida…echó la cabeza hacia un lado y con una mueca de desconcierto ante sí mismo, el vampiro agarró de la nuca a Elena y la atrajo hacía el con tanta fuerza que la joven tuvo que apoyarse sobre su pecho para no caer y entonces la besó, la besó mordiéndole los labios y apretándole con fuerza la cara y su cuerpo. Aquello si que era un sí.

Damon se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, por las ganas que tenía de darle aquel beso, de sentirla tan cerca, tan suya, de creer por una vez que podía tener lo que quería, que podía iba a tener lo que quería.

Elena metió los dedos entre el pelo de Damon y este bajó las manos hasta su culo para levantarla con fuerza y apoyarla contra él con las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura.

Elena jadeó y él la miró con fiereza. Sin pensarselo dos veces volvió a besarla salvajemente, jugó con la lengua de la vampira y acarició sus colmillos con la punta de la lengua, ella gimió y clavó las uñas en sus espalda.

Damon gruñó y se agachó en el agua con Elena todavía encima, al sentarla sobre él notó como el vampiro estaba completamente duro y solo de pensar qué podría pasar a ella le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Damon enterró la suya en su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su pezón y con la apretaba contra él. Dios santo si seguía haciendo eso era probable que la hiciera perder el conocimiento.

Fue entonces cuando pensó que aquello no era justo, estar completamente a su merced era irresistible, si, pero no justo, ella también quería jugar. Así que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos y haciendo uso de su nueva rapidez vampírica, Elena se zafó del abrazo de Damon y lo observó desde la orilla y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Sin darle si quiera tiempo para reaccionar Damon estuvo sobre Elena en menos de una centésima de segundo, casi habían llegado a la zona de acampada pero estaban demasiado ansiosos por lo que Elena se abalanzó sobre Damon en medio aquel pequeño prado que bordeaba el remanso del río.

Damon río y con fuerza movió a Elena bajo él para dejarle ver quien mandaba.

-Que hayamos salido del agua no quiere decir que las cosas hayan cambiado.

Segundos después las bragas de Elena habían desaparecido. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la premura para desnudarla, el vampiro se tomo su tiempo recorriendo cada céntimetro de su piel con la boca. El centro de su pecho, de su estómago, el ombligo…el borde de su ingle…con una mano abrió las piernas de la vampira mientras que continuaba besando y lamiendo uno de sus pezones.

Elena jadeo al sentir cómo de bien se compaginaban trabajando los dedos y la boca de Damon. Su lengua haciendo círculos en el pezón la estaba volviendo loca y sus dedos acariciando apenas con la punta su muslo, dibujando líneas, la respiración entrecortada, el pelo revuelto y los dedos de ella en su espalda hacían que el vampiro pareciese la cosa más deseable y sexual que había visto en su vida.

Damon levantó la cabeza para mirarla y como si hubiera escuchado lo que estaba pensando empezó a acariciar su sexo, los dedos dibujando perfectamente el contorno de su vagina, recorriéndola, volviéndola loca.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y estaba segura de que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo pero ella quería a Damon dentro de ella ya. Inmediatamente. Urgentemente. Por lo que más quisiera tenía miedo de no poder volver a tener los ojos en otra postura que no fuera en blanco, así que más le valía hacerlo ya.

Metió la mano entre ambos e intento bajarle un poco del pantalón sin éxito, apenas se movió del sitio y el vampiro rió satisfecho. Una risa ronca, una risa que sonaba a sexo, a bendito, duro y placentero sexo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desecho de los pantalones y estaba sobre ella apoyado en un brazo.

-Así que tienes prisa, ¿uh?

Elena no pudo más que morderse el labio y asentir con la cabeza mientras se le escapaba un gemido ante lo que los dedos de Damon habían vuelto a hacer.

Sin previo avisó el vampiro volvió a girarse hasta ponerla encima, agarrándola por la cintura la situó sobre su vientre y empujando la apretó hasta que su pene encajó perfectamente en su vagina e inmediatamente después comenzó a dar embestidas salvajes levantando las caderas y apretando más a Elena de la cintura.

La vampira apoyaba ambas manos sobre su pecho y tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con el pelo al viento, la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco mientras los orgasmos la recorrían una y otra vez cada vez que Damon se movía de aquella manera gloriosa bajo ella.

Pero no solo eso, si no que cuando conseguía fijar la vista, tenía frente a ella al vampiro con el pelo revuelto y los ojos negros, con la mandibula apretada y todas las venas de su cuello marcándose perfectamente mientras intercalaba gruñidos con gemidos. La imagen era espectacular.

Elena se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba fijamente y Damon le regalo una sonrisa torcida mientras levantaba las caderas y manteniéndolas en el aire, lo más apretadas contra Elena que podía, comenzaba a hacer círculos, una y otra vez, un círculo y otro, y otro, mientras Elena notaba como los escalofríos iban recorriéndola de arriba abajo y cómo él se ponía más duro (si es que eso era posible) y su pene comenzaba a moverse más todavía hasta que dio una última embestida salvaje que vino seguida de un gemido brutal de Damon y un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo de Elena, quien sacudida por este último orgasmo, cayó sobre el pecho de Damon.

Damon apoyó una mano en la espalda de Elena y con la otra le acarició el pelo. Suspiró.

-¿Increíble verdad? –le preguntó a la joven.

-Más –contestó Elena con los ojos aún negros y el pelo completamente revuelto.

Y antes de que pudiera contestar, estaba sentada sobre él moviendo las caderas.


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado tres meses desde que iniciaran aquél viaje. Acabaron la ruta 66 en moto y Damon pensó que había llegado el momento de mantener una conversación seria con Stefan, al fin y al cabo, era su hermano.

Para ello había pasado un mes en Mystic Falls y Elena, había alquilado un una habitación junto con otra chica que le recordaba extrañamente a Caroline en lo que a personalidad se refería. La cosa había ido bien, bien a medias, mierda no, había ido mal, la cabrona de Elena apenas había dado señales durante ese mes. A decir verdad mientras conducía hacía Mystic Falls iba pensando en cómo llevaría el hecho de tener que llamarla cada noche, el rollo del whatsapp y todas esas chorradas de pareja que él había solventado con buen sexo.

Para su sorpresa, la versión vampira de Elena había encajado genial lo de la distancia. Algún whatsapp de vez en cuando, alguna llamada calentorra y alguna foto en pelotas, poco más. Había ido a más conciertos que noches tenía el mes y la gran mayoría de veces que la llamaba estaba con su nueva amiga de tapas, de fiesta o de noche de chicas. Por lo general aquello habría maravillado al vampiro, (lo imaginais escribiendo whatsapp moñas de madrugada?) pero había pasado el mes con cara de perro y mal humor. Varías veces Stefan le había dicho que parecía que le había venido la regla y en cierta forma era cierto, sólo que sus cambios de humor no dependían de sus hormonas si no de los planes de la vampira.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nosotros éramos así? -dijo Stefan divertido

-Así, ¿cómo? -preguntó Damon frunciendo el entrecejo, receloso

-"Recién nacidos", alocados, divertidos, nada de estos melodramas de vida...¿recuerdas todo lo que hicimos, la de gente que "probamos"? -Stefan que había estado mirando al infinito mientras rememoraba, se giró hacía Damon -¿qué haces?

Damon había dejado el vaso de Bourbon en el suelo y se dirigía a la escalera.

-Me piro a Nueva York

Y seguidamente murmuró algo acerca de matar a no sé qué tio que tuviera los cojones de mirar a Elena y Stefan rió.

Y ahí estaba, montado en su coche unas horas después en dirección Nueva York en donde Elena se había establecido por aquel periodo de tiempo. La velocidad marcaba 150 km/h y conducía como un loco, manipuló uno de los mandos y el sonido de la llamada inundó el coche a través del manos libres.

-Damon son las 3 de la mañana...-Elena sonaba durmiendo y Damon suspiró, no había ningún capullo con ella. (¿y si estaba durmiendo con él? aceleró: 200 km/h)

-¿Dónde estás? -rugió Damon como respuesta.

-En casa ¿por..

-¿Sola?

Elena guardó silencio, recelosa ante tal pregunta.

-Creo que sí, Caroline se supone que iba a salir, ¿qué coño te pasa, Damon?

-En veinte minutos te quiero en la cama, despierta y desnuda -y colgó.

Aparcó en la misma puerta del edificio, le importaba una mierda que aquello tuviera más que pinta de ser un vado o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera esperó al ascensor, se metió por la escalera de emergencia y subió los nueve pisos usando la velocidad vampiríca. Casi derribó la puerta mientras llamaba y cuando Elena abrió ya la tenía contra la pared del salón (incluso le había dado tiempo a cerrar la puerta de la casa de una patada).

Elena lo besó con pasión mientras metía los dedos entre sus pelo y se arqueaba contra su cuerpo. Damon gimió contra su boca. Bajo las manos por su cuerpo.

-Te había dicho desnuda -dijo con voz ronca.

Elena llevaba un corsé de encaje negro enganchado con tirantes a unos culottes del mismo estilo. No es que le desagradara pero se moría por tomarla allí mismo, por sentirla suya, por _hacerla_ suya.

Damon la giró y la apretó contra la pared mientra iba besando lenta y húmedamente el borde de su cuello, su nuca...desabrochó la parte de atrás del corsé y metió su mano por dentro para acariciar el pezón de la vampira que ya estaba más que duro. Elena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó hacer mientras él lamía su cuello, daba pequeños pellizcos a su pezón y con la mano libre acariaba su sexo. Gimió y a Damon se le puso dura soló de escucharla hacer ese bendito sonido.

La soltó y desabrochó del todo el corsé para lamer la línea de su columna. Elena se apoyó contra la pared y Damon rió, una risa ronca, prometedora. Se arrodilló y le separó las piernas. Sus manos grandes subieron desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, apretándola, sin quitar los culottes, posó su boca sobre el centro de Elena y ésta jadeó.

Con cuidado y sin apenas apartar la boca de dónde la tenía, Damon apartó un poco el culotte y lamió el sexo de Elena, una vez y otra, se notaba caliente y húmedo y Elena no podía dejar de gemir, estaba de puntillas estremeciéndose una y otra vez y notaba cosquilleos en las manos. Mientras lamía y la penetraba con la lengua y con una mano le separaba el culotte, con la otra empezó a jugar con su clítoris, lento y rápido y cada vez más rápido y entonces, frenó y a Elena se le escapó un jadeo.

Notaba la piel de ella erizada y su sexo estremeciéndose, acercándose al orgasmo y el gimió, y movió sus dedos más rápido, su lengua se volvió más ansiosa, salvaje, su boca abarcándola entera, mordiéndola con suavidad y justo cuando Elena estaba apunto, le metió los dedos con fuerza haciéndola acabar con su mano.

Elena jadeaba mientras los últimos escalofríos la recorrían, notaba cómo Damon le bajaba lentamente los culottes y se los sacaba por los pies mientras ella se dejaba hacer, ni si quiera se dió cuenta de cuando se había desnudado él pero de repente noto su pecho pegado a su espalda, su sexo rozando el suyo. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás y Damon la besó por el cuello, volvía a aferrarse a sus pechos y una de sus manos volvía a estar entretenida con su sexo.

El vampiro le mordisqueó la oreja mientras la punta de su sexo jugaba con su clítoris e intentaba penetrarla por detrás, pero al parecer solo estaba jugando. Metía un poco y la sacaba, el cabrón era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Elena estaba cada vez más mojada.

-Vas a hacer una cosa por mí -susurró Damon en su oído mientras seguía con su ritmo, metía la punta y la sacaba-te vas a correr en el mismo instante en -metió- que -sacó -la meta -metió con fuerza abarcando por completo a Elena y esta se corrió salvajemente al notar la embestida salvaje del vampiro. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse pero Damon, en vez de relajarse, fue aumentando las embestidas, Elena arqueaba su cuerpo mientras Damon se agarraba de su pecho y con la otra la cogía del pelo.

Aquello era jodidamente erótico, no quería que acabara en toda la noche, quería repetir aquello en todas partes de la casa. Damon la penetró más fuerte y más rápido, frotándose, hasta que se corrió gimiendo a Elena en el oído, volviéndola loca.

La giró de cara a él y la beso con pasión, al separarse tenía una sonrisa torcida, perfecta, erótica. Sin decir una palabra la cogió en brazos y cruzó la casa, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, entro en la cocina y sin encender la luz, la sentó en la encimera.

Elena gimió al verlo duro otra vez y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la penetró y continúo como si aún continuaran en el de antes.

-Jo-der Damon...

La mordió en el cuello mientras la penetraba. Ojalá pudiera marcarla, maldito sentimiento humano de mierda, los hombres y su jodido sentimiento posesivo, se estaba volviendo loco. Hacerla suya, notarla tan mojada, tan...todo por él...

-Eres solamente mía -aquello le salió del alma y al segundo, se arrepintió, bocazas.

Elena le miró a los ojos y él la embestió más fuerte, mirándola, transmitiéndole con los ojos lo que acababa de decir con palabras y para su sorpresa...

-Y tú eres solamente mío -dijo Elena al tiempo que levantaba las caderas se movía sobre él, agarrándolo del pelo y estirándole, se acercó al cuello expuesto del vampiro y le mordió.

Damon gimió y los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo de forma salvaje, se corrió sobre Elena. Se miraron y se besaron con ternura de principiantes, como si lo que acabaran de tener no hubiera sido un polvo sucio y duro.

-¿Una ducha? -dijo Damon contra la boca de ella. Elena asintió.

Elena despertó con la marca de las sábanas en la cara y con todo el cuerpo dolorido. En la ducha y tras la ducha, Damon había seguido demostrándole hasta qué punto estaba entrenado. Miro a su lado y Damon no estaba en la cama, le escuchó trasteando en la cocina. El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las dos de la tarde.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, llevaba la camiseta de él por lo que el vampiro estaba cocinando en vaqueros, sin camiseta y descalzo. Para comérselo. Elena le abrazó por detrás y le besó el hombro.

-Buenos días, depredadora, ¿qué tal vas de hambre? -le dedicó una de sus enorme sonrisas de seductor y Elena se giró para observar la mesa de la cocina, al lado de la ventana, completamente llena, había bacon, puré, gofres, tortitas...

Elena sonrió con cariño y se sentó a la mesa.

-Deduzco que no tenías muy claro qué se come a las dos de la tarde

Damon le devolvió la sonrisa y la miró.

-Quería proponerte algo así que mejor de buen humor y como sé que cuando tienes hambre estás de un humor de perros, decidí cocinarte. Pero claro, no sabía que te apetecería a las dos de la tarde, asi que salí a comprar y preferí hacer todo lo que te gusta.

-Veo que vas sobre seguro -contestó Elena riendo - ¿y bien?

-Podríamos establecernos en algún sitio. No me gustaría un sitio fijo para siempre, por supuesto, pero por un tiempo...buscar trabajo en algo que nos guste o dedicarnos a nuestros hobbies, tener una casa, de alquiler por supuesto para el día en que nos marchemos no haya pegas y así...parece una tontería pero nunca he tenido nada así, no sé si...

-Por supuesto, -contestó Elena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- me encantaría, me parece una idea genial, trabajar y todo eso, vivir juntos, estaría bien, ¿cuando?

Damon sonrió complacido, esperaba que Elena aceptase pero no que estuviera tan emocionada.

-Cuando quieras...tenemos que decidir si aquí, en otro país o ciudad...

Elena lo cortó al sentarse en sus rodillas y besarle apasionadamente. A continuación y sin moverse de sus piernas, empezó a hablar y a hacer planes, a decidir incluso el color de las cortinas y aunque no dejaba de hablar y le estaba volviendo loco con términos de telas y sábanas que él no entendía muy bien, se sintió más en calma y paz consigo mismo que en toda su existencia.

Besó a la vampira callándola con sus labios y se levánto sujetándola con los brazos. La llevó a la habitación y la echó a la cama. Aquél era el inicio de una existencia muy pero que muy entretenida.

FIN

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios. Estoy barajando algún que otro fic más así que espero seguir leyéndonos por aquí. Estoy más que abierta a sugerencias y opiniones, sobre todo a nuevas amistades y más con un tema tan genial en común como lo es "Crónicas vampíricas" (que por cierto, me muero porque vuelva, ya queda naaaaadaaa qué nervios), así que para todxs aquellxs interesados: mi twitter es VirGolightly y mi mail virgaligai

Un saludo y gracias de verdad por haber seguido y comentado esta historia.


End file.
